


He's Got Me Down On Both Knees

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Louis is almost 24, M/M, Older Zayn, Rich Zayn, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Zayn, Teasing, Top Zayn, and Zayn is almost 41, lots of pet names because im weak, there is no daddy kink in this series, toy boy louis, very light dom/sub kind of dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He glanced at himself in their dressing table mirror, noting the flush in his cheeks and across his chest . . . he was a mess of colour and need and sex and every inch of him craved Zayn’s touch.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Louis can’t be blamed for wanting his husband so badly when that same man likes to tease him and drive him to madness so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Got Me Down On Both Knees

**Author's Note:**

> I finally updated :) I really hope you guys like this part, please let me know what you think.
> 
> I should be doing my dissertation and instead I'm writing zouis smut. 'Kay.
> 
> The title of this part comes from Halsey's 'Hold Me Down'.

 

Sweat slicked his skin, his panting breaths muffled against his own wrist, his thighs trembled with exertion. Louis let out a pathetic little whimper that made Zayn laugh behind him.

“Baby, you do realise you’re not required to exercise, yes?” Zayn said playfully, not even sounding out of breath where he was exercising on the running machine. Louis huffed and pushed himself into a seated position.

“I’m the trophy husband of an older and very rich businessman. My body is my meal ticket,” Louis panted playfully and Zayn frowned, pressing the stop button on his machine and casually hopping off.

Louis loved seeing his husband like this, dressed in loose sweatpants and a tank top that dipped almost to his hips on the sides to reveal more tattooed skin than it covered. It was so different to his usual suits that it made Louis’ mouth water. He came over to crouch in front of Louis, hooking his index finger under Louis’ chin to tilt his head back and press a slow, sensual kiss to his lips. He tasted like salt and the energy drink he’d been sipping all morning. The kiss filled Louis’ head until he could almost forget they were currently in a crowded gym. When he pulled back Louis licked his lips happily, eyelids heavy over hazy blue eyes.

“You know I don’t like you saying things like that, little one,” Zayn said, eyes so wide and honest as they gazed down into Louis’. Louis lifted a hand to play in the hair at Zayn’s temple, loving that the strands of silver there were becoming a little more pronounced.

“I’m only playing,” Louis murmured, going up on his knees to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck and kiss him how he likes to, deep and intense, a possession that he’d started to let out to play every now and then. “I like staying fit,” Louis whispered into Zayn’s mouth, “I like the stamina it gives me,” Louis purred with an admittedly wicked little grin.

“You’ll be the death of me,” Zayn said, his voice holding the edge of a groan that made Louis lean in and use his teeth to nip at his full lower lip.

“ _Hmmm_ , but what a fun way to go,” Louis murmured against his mouth with a breathless laugh. His breath caught in his throat when one of Zayn’s hands slid down his back to grip his arse in an almost painful hold.

“Behave. We’re in a public place, Louis,” Zayn murmured against his mouth, but his hand flexed on Louis’ arse, his fingers rubbing teasingly between his cheeks.

“What if I don’t want to behave? What if I want you to take me into the showers and fuck me against a wall?” Louis asked breathlessly and he felt more than saw Zayn’s lips curl.

“I’m exercising. Behave yourself and be a good boy for me,” Zayn breathed huskily and Louis felt it like a kick in the stomach, arousal twisting inside him. With that Zayn stood and walked away. Louis huffed out a shaky breath and let himself fall flat on his back on the exercise mat.

“Fuck,” he breathed out.

His husband kept his distance for the next hour and a half of his workout routine. He ignored Louis who had sulkily decided he was done with exercising and was instead sat on one of those giant exercise balls bouncing up and down and staring at his sweaty, gorgeous, fucking frustrating husband. He kept this chaste distance between them even as they left the building, going so far as to sit in the front of the car to speak to the driver on the way home, leaving Louis alone and pouting in the back of the car. He was doing it on purpose, Louis knew, because he liked taunting a reaction out of him just as much as Louis liked to do so to him.

When Zayn unlocked the front door Louis was planning on jumping him, but the second he had his shoes off Zayn was walking off to his office. Louis sighed and frowned at his husband’s retreating back.

He wandered off to his bedroom to shower properly since Zayn had rushed him through his gym shower in a bid to make sure Louis wouldn’t be able to grope him. He let the water fall over his skin, sighing at the feeling. He stroked his hands over his chest, brushing his thumbs over his nipples and letting out a shaky breath as the sensation ramped up the sexual frustration that had been building in his abdomen since Zayn had decided to push his buttons at the gym. He reached for the soap ad poured far too much onto his hands, using it to lather his skin with frothy white bubbles. He soaped up his body, running his hands down over the curves of his hips and arse, slipping his fingers between his cheeks to stroke over his rim, biting down on his lower lip sharply. Arousal was a twisting pain in his lower abdomen and he couldn’t take it anymore. He used soap to slide one finger inside of himself but it wasn’t enough, the drag too much, so he huffed impatiently and rinsed the soap from his body. He didn’t bother to dry off as he padded naked out of the bathroom, going straight to his bedside drawer and pulling out the bottle of lube in there. He slicked the fingers of one hand and threw the bottle on the bed for easy reach.

Louis climbed onto the bed and sat up on his knees before leaning forwards to press his chest to the bed, his face to the side to let out panting breaths as he slid one hand between his thighs to stroke over his rim. He slid one finger in a little too quickly, winced a little at the stretch. He fingered himself a little more slowly, feeling frustrated but not wanting to push himself too quickly. When he finally made it up to three fingers, the fourth teasing at the edge of his rim, he huffed out a shaky breath and removed his fingers, wanting to whimper at the loss but swallowing the sound down before it could escape.

When he shuffled off of the bed and grabbed the bottle of lube, his fingers were shaking. He glanced at himself in their dressing table mirror, noting the flush in his cheeks and across his chest, his fringe having dried soft and falling over his forehead in messy waves, a smear of pre-come across his lower abdomen. He was a mess of colour and need and sex and every inch of him craved Zayn’s touch. He shrugged once at his reflection before strutting out of the bedroom with a pronounced swing to his hips.

He broke the rules and didn’t bother knocking on Zayn’s office door before walking in with a purposefully sensual roll to his hips. Zayn glanced up from the laptop, his phone to his ear as he barked orders at whoever was on the other end. When he looked up his lips parted and his eyes trailed over the expanse of skin Louis had on show.

Louis turned to shut the office door, smirking to himself at Zayn’s audible intake of air at the sight of Louis’ arse, before turning back around to lean against the now closed door. He leant his shoulders against the cold wood, canting his hips forwards and clasping his hands at the small of is back. He raised a challenging eyebrow at Zayn but his husband narrowed his eyes at him and returned to his work. However, Louis could see the tint of pink on his husband’s cheekbones, the way his hand was clenching and unclenching on the desk as he spoke to whoever it was on the phone.

Louis hummed once in mock contemplation before slowly striding towards Zayn’s wide mahogany desk only stopping when he was so close the edge of the wood pressed to the front of his thighs. Zayn kept shooting him little looks that almost begged Louis to let him concentrate on work but Louis was bored of waiting. Louis smirked as he brought one knee up onto the desk, slowly raising himself to kneel on the surface. He watched as Zayn’s jaw clenched but his older lover had no other response.

The wood was harsh on his knees but Louis ignored it and shuffled a little closer before reaching down to take hold of Zayn’s hand where it lay beside his computer mouse. Zayn flicked him a warning look but didn’t pull away like Louis had known he wouldn’t. Louis lifted his hand and slowly sucked his index finger into his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, looking at Zayn from under his lashes as he nipped the pad with his teeth before flicking his tongue over the small hurt.

He laved Zayn’s index and middle finger until they were damp with his spit before raising up onto his knees and parting his thighs a little more. He guided Zayn’s hand between his thighs and past his aching erection, back until he could brush his fingers against his entrance. He watched Zayn’s throat as he swallowed, Louis able to move his hand away as Zayn took over and stroked over Louis’ rim, making a soft sound when he found Louis already relaxed and slick with lube. When he pushed one finger inside of Louis’ wet heat, Louis couldn’t help but moan softly and let his head fall back to bare his neck, his hands falling open to his sides and his hips rolling to ride Zayn’s finger.

Zayn slipped a second finger inside of him and Louis openly whimpered, not caring if the person on the end of Zayn’s phone heard. But clearly Zayn had an issue with that because he removed his fingers and pulled his hand away, gripping the edge of the desk as if to stop himself from reaching out again. Louis pouted and him and quickly moved to kneel facing the opposite way. He heard Zayn’s breathing stutter as Louis’ arse came to face him, and when Louis carefully leaned forwards with his hands on the desk in front of him, he heard Zayn snap out a quick excuse before putting down his phone. Louis grinned but before he could move to face Zayn once again his husband gripped his hips in a firm hold that had Louis rocking his hips a little in need.

“You are getting far too cocky,” Zayn murmured, sounding a little breathless as he cupped and squeezed Louis’ arse cheeks, pulling them apart to look at the soft pink of his hole.

Louis yelped when Zayn leaned forwards to bite down on the curve of one of his arse cheeks, moaning a little when Zayn worked on sucking a deep bruise into his skin. Louis panted and bent forwards a little more, but whined when Zayn moved back and away from him. Zayn stood from his seat and stroked his hands over the curve of Louis’ round arse to the tiny dip of his waist, Louis’ back arching and rolling like a cat being petted.

“Want you,” Louis murmured, his voice husky and breathless with need.

Zayn responded by pulling his hand back and letting it drop onto Louis’ arse with a stinging slap. Louis gasped and involuntarily arched his back harder, presenting himself even more to the man behind him. The second slap had Louis moaning obscenely, he felt so utterly lurid and sensual atop Zayn’s organised, dark wood desk, naked and on all fours for the man he loves.

Louis reached out and grabbed the lube he’d dropped at some point, holding it out behind himself and smiling at Zayn’s laugh as he took it from Louis.

Zayn pressed gentle kisses to the small of Louis’ back but Louis was more interested in the sounds of Zayn unfastening the suit trousers he’d put on after showering at the gym. Louis peaked over his shoulder and had to bite his bottom lip at the picture Zayn presented. His gorgeous husband stood tall and firm, dressed in an immaculate deep blue suit and white shirt, all of it pristine apart from where he’d untucked the front of his shirt and unzipped his trousers. He pulled out his erection, the sight all the more obscene for the fact that Louis was utterly nude in front of him. Zayn slicked one hand with lube and leisurely pumped his length, glancing up from under his lashes to meet Louis’ gaze with a smirk. Louis huffed before moving to face him, shuffling on his knees to the very edge and wrapping his arms around Zayn’s neck in order to kiss him with everything he could. Zayn brought both hands around to grip his arse, one hand leaving a slick imprint of lube on the curve of his bum.

The kiss was all teeth and tongue, both of them fighting for control. Zayn pulled Louis forwards until he moved to warp his legs around his hips. Zayn moved them back from the desk until he was supporting all of Louis’ weight and walked them somewhere but Louis was more interested in Zayn's mouth than where his feet were taking him. When his back was pressed against the cold office wall Louis gasped a little and used the wall as a way to grind forwards onto Zayn’s hips. One of Zayn’s hands left his arse as he balanced Louis’ weight on his hips and against the wall, the hand coming down to grip his own length and line it up with Louis’ entrance. He teasingly brushed the head over Louis’ rim until Louis was sweating and whimpering and biting down hard on his husband’s lower lip. Zayn hissed at the pain and suddenly began to push inside of Louis’ body, Louis letting out a loud, choked moan that had Zayn laughing breathlessly.

“How does that feel, baby?” Zayn whispered in his ear but Louis couldn’t speak, could only pant through parted lips as Zayn’s length speared into him, pushing in deep until his hips met the curves of Louis’ arse.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Louis almost sobbed out, his body sagging a little in relief at finally getting what he’d wanted for hours. “Oh, god. Fuck me. Zayn, fucking _fuck me_ right now or I sw-” Louis’ angry huff was cut off when Zayn pulled out before roughly pushing back in, their sweat slick skin slapping together obscenely.

Zayn brought their bodies close until Louis felt trapped between the wall and Zayn, wholly encompassed and writhing between them. Zayn fucked into him hard and rough, the zip and button on his open trousers biting into the meat of Louis’ arse with every thrust, his hands leaving fingertip bruises all over Louis’ thighs and hips and arse and Louis just wanted more. When Zayn’s hand came between them to wrap around Louis’ cock he was done for. Louis practically screamed into Zayn’s neck as he came between their bodies, coming so hard his vision went fuzzy at the edges. Zayn thrust into him for another minute, Louis whimpering with oversensitivity, before coming inside of his body with a groan, his teeth biting down on the juncture between Louis’ shoulder and neck.

They stayed like that for a few moments. Louis’ limbs wrapped tight around Zayn’s body. Zayn’s lips still pressed to Louis’ neck where he was sure a deep purple bruise would blossom tomorrow.

“I love you so much,” Louis whispered against Zayn’s shoulder, sniffing a little as the emotion hit him in an overwhelming wave.

“I love you too, little one, so, so fucking much,” Zayn’s voice was husky with emotion and Louis smiled, feeling safe and happy wrapped up in Zayn’s arms.

“Take me to bed,” Louis murmured softly and Zayn lifted his head to press a gentle kiss to Louis’ temple. He lowered Louis’ body until he was stood on his own two feet, tucking himself back into his boxers but not bothering to zip up his suit trousers. Zayn threaded his fingers through Louis’ and tugged him in the direction of their bedroom, Zayn letting out an affectionate laugh when Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust at the feeling of Zayn’s come leaking out of him and down the back of his thighs.

“Maybe a shower first, baby,” Zayn said playfully, tugging Louis’ close as they came into the bedroom. Louis nodded reluctantly, let go of Zayn’s hand, and headed into the bathroom. He’d just stepped under the spray when Zayn walked into the bathroom fully naked. Louis smiled at the sight, eyes trailing over his many tattoos, loving that this was a Zayn no one else ever got to see. His older husband stepped into the shower and crowded up behind him, pressing their skin together and kissing along Louis’ shoulder softly.

“You know, if we actually do adopt you won’t be able to just cart me around naked anymore,” Louis said playfully, talking about children still so new and exciting that it had butterflies attacking his stomach.

“ _When,_ ” Zayn paused pointedly and Louis smiled, “ _When_ we have children you’ll still be my baby,” Zayn murmured softly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ body and holding on tight.

“I think you’ll be a great dad,” Louis whispered. He felt the way Zayn shifted uncomfortably behind him and frowned. He turned in Zayn’s arms and scanned his expression. Zayn’s beautiful golden eyes were filled with something almost like fear and Louis lifted a hand to stroke the side of his jaw.

“What are you worried about?” Louis asked gently. Zayn huffed out a breath and it was odd for Louis to see Zayn so nervous.

“I’m . . . How can I be a good father figure? I’m always travelling for work, I’m always busy . . . _distant_ ,” Zayn murmured, pressing his forehead to Louis’ like they could keep these words in their tiny bubble and never let them escape.

“Zayn, babe, you’re not here to be a good ‘ _father figure_ ’,” Louis said with a small, playful smile, his eyes shining with the love he felt for the man in front of him, “You’re here to love them. To take care of them and make sure they’re happy.”

“But what do I know about looking after another person, I barely even remember to feed myself when I’m busy with work,” Zayn said with a furrowed brow, his eyes filled with worry. Louis rubbed their noses together, a tiny act of affection that made Zayn smile even through the worry that had obviously been eating at him for a while.

“Babe, you look after me all of the time. You make me feel safe and cared for and loved,” Louis said firmly, not letting Zayn look away. The water was starting to cool against Louis’ skin but he ignored it for now. Zayn was more important. Always more important. “We’re in this together, you aren’t gonna be left alone to your own devices. All I can ask is that we do this together,” Louis murmured.

“You’re going to be such an amazing father, baby,” Zayn whispered, eyes filled with love and Louis pressed a small kiss to his plush lips.

“I’m scared too, Zayn, but I know you’d never leave me to handle it alone,” Louis started, “This is babies, like . . . _babies._ Babies are a big deal, it’d be kinda weird if we weren’t scared shitless,” Louis giggled and Zayn rolled his eyes, lips twitching with the urge to smile.

“Allah help the world if they take after you,” Zayn said playfully and Louis smacked him on the arm in punishment.

“Hey, I’m fun. You can be the boring parent, I’ll be the one who lets them play football in the house,” Louis said slyly, grinning widely and Zayn gave him a severely unimpressed look that made Louis burst out in laughter, cuddling close into Zayn’s chest. Zayn sighed loudly at that.

“Fuck the world. _I’m_ going to need all the help I can get,” Zayn said wryly before pressing a kiss to Louis’ laughing mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay for getting closer to babies!! :D
> 
> Pretty please let me know what you think, this series literally only lives because of you guys and your lovely comments <3
> 
> I'm over on tumblr at thedeliciousrude if you'd like to come say hi :) xxxx


End file.
